Anti-Champion Rifle
|released = 13.2.0 |lethality = 29 (Max) 32 (Legacy) |rateoffire = 56 |capacity = 6 |mobility = 9 (Legacy) 65(Current) |image = Antichampion.png |cost = 170 10 per upgrade |Level required = 22 |reskinof = Anti-Hero Rifle }} .]] The is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 13.2.0 update. Appearance It is a reskinned version of the Anti-Hero Rifle with Champion Armor-style colors. Strategy It is capable of a 1 shot headshot at max efficiency, low firing rate, low capacity, and an average mobility. Tips * Use this similarly to the Anti-Hero Rifle. * Aim for the head for a guaranteed kill. ** To guarantee a kill in Sniper Fort, it's recommended to use max Sniper DPS booster setup (e.g. using the sniper cape, mask, and boots). * Use this like any wall-break sniper, it works exactly the same. If you happen to spot a name tag from behind a wall, then try aiming directly below the name tag. With enough skill and practice, you can easily headshot the players and kill them though the wall. * Use the rifles 10x zoom in map's such as Ant's Life to maximize the gun's lethality and accuracy. * In Flag Capture, if the other team happens to have taken your flag, aim a bit lower for the flag for a chance to kill the flag-bearer, saving the flag temporarily and getting you extra points. Counters * This weapon have a low capacity, mobility, and reload speed. Try to strafe around using high-jump gear and high mobility weapons and kill the users when they are reloading. * Get in close range. However beware that experienced users can kill you without the scope * Use this or another one shot kill weapon (such as the Prototype S) against this weapon. * If the opponent missed a shot and you have no idea where they are, use the lasers to track to the enemy's location and them finish them off. Theme Champion themed. Supported Maps *Sniper Forts *Paradise Resort *Ant's Life *Fort Siege Weapon Setups * Carry a high mobility weapon such the dark force saber * Pair this weapon up with 1 shot 1 kill weapons such as the Thunderer or Reflector to initiate the infamous three-category spam. ** However, in the gun balancing update, thunderer, or any other backup weapon, is no longer a one shot kill * Pair this with a shotgun or a machine gun from the primary category to finish someone if you hit them in the body. * Always have backup weapons such as the Mountain Wolf if you are reloading. * Have a powerful weapon for use in melee section. A powerful melee or flamethrower (such as the frozen dragon or the Heavy Shocker, which is no longer a joke) is needed for close range. Trivia *It is one of the champion themed re-skins released in the 13.2.0 update. The other champion themed weapons are Champion Peacemaker, Champion Mercenary, Champion Electric Arc and Champion Solar Cannon. *This weapon is the only champion-themed weapon to not start with “Champion”. *Despite listing as Mythical, it's common weapon that many people use it. This trait is shared with almost all weapons. * In the 15.1.0 update, this along with a lot other sniper guns were all reduced to 2 shot body shot kill Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Wall Break Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Laser Category:Champion